Mutation (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: A girl born in Asgard, raised in New Mexico. When she is curious about her real parentage, she travels to Greenwich in search of Thor. Instead she finds something much worse. Set 16 years after The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

Asgard was dying. Jakayla knew that. With King Loki dead, and Thor gone to Earth, the Frost Giants would take over Asgard and rule the universe. Jakayla would not let that started to run towards her chambers. She knew exactly how to save Asgard.

When she reached the chambers, she grabbed the bundle of cloth on the bed and took the secret passage to the Bifrost. As she descended towards the Bifrost, she heard Asgardians and Frost Giants attacking each other. Jakayla tried not to make so much noise, for fear a Frost Giant could follow.

Finally, she reached her destination. "Heimdall!"

"Yes?"

"I am ready." The gatekeeper made no expression. "If you make this choice, there is a slight chance that you will live."

Jakayla nodded. "I know." She moved some cloth until the baby's face showed. "I know."

Heimdall looked upon the young girl. "Alright then. I shall open the Bifrost to no one else but you, my lady."

"Thank you, Heimdall." Jakayla set the baby girl near the Bifrost exit, but not before giving her the necklace with the Asgardian crystal on the chain. Then Jakayla left her with Heimdall to send her away. Jakayla pulled her sword out and fought as many Frost Giants as she could on her way to the throne room.

When she reached the throne room, it was to late. Helblindi, the Frost Giant King, was there. "Good evening, Jakayla. This is mine, yes?" Then without another word, he threw his dagger and it reached Jakayla's stomach. Helblindi laughed maniacally. "Good-bye," said he. "Queen of Asgard."


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel couldn't sleep. Again. She tried everything to make her go to sleep.

Finally, she gave up and got out of bed. Hazel moved over to the window seat and sat down. She closed her eyes and thought about the past events that had happened to her.

Hazel was a good person. She was athletic, had good scores on tests, and tried to stay out of trouble. The problem was trouble seemed to find her.

What ever the trouble was, she would do weird things to the troublemakers. Like one time, when Hazel was in third grade, one of the mean girls, named Halo, called her rude names and often tried to make her mad. And it worked. Finally, Hazel got so mad that she lifted up the whole desk and threw it at Halo. Halo wasn't hurt too badly, but Hazel was still sent to the middle school, Hazel could outrun all of the girls. And Hazel could read peoples minds.

Hazel reopened her eyes and found her jewelry box levitating off her desk. She made the jewelry box float over to her with her mind. Then she took the box and opened it.

Inside was her crystal, glowing slightly. Her mom said that when they found her, she was holding on to a chain with the crystal on it. All her parents knew about Hazel was that they found her in the middle of the New Mexican desert, and had strange differences from other kids. They thought that Hazel might be from another planet. After all, there was Thor. If there was more than humans out there, then Hazel could possibly be from his world.

Hazel shut the lid, stood up, and returned the box to its place on the desk. Hazel finally decided what she would do tomorrow. Hazel got back in bed, and finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I would like a flight to Greenwich, England." Hazel needed to find a way to get to Thor. If he was still in Greenwich after the incident with the dark elves, Hazel needed to talk to him. But that was before Hazel was born. All Hazel could do was hope.

"Name."

"Hazel Arratay."

"Age."

"Fifteen."

"Alright, I see you. There is an opening in about ten minutes." The flight attendant said.

"Thank you." Hazel replied. She walked over to the bench and sat down. After a couple of minutes, she pulled a book out of her purse and began to read. Hazel enjoyed herself for a few minutes, then got the feeling that she was being watched.

Hazel looked up from her book and stared at the man in the suit a few feet away. He was staring straight at her. He was tall, dressed well. Yet there was something about him that made Hazel want to run away from him as fast as she could. But she had a mission. She had to talk to Thor.

Hazel forced herself to continue reading, but her eyes occasionally drifted towards the man. Finally, the intercom told her that the flight was ready. Hazel shoved the book back in her purse and stood up. The man in the suit walked towards the air-gate and got on the same plane that Hazel was going to get on. Hazel froze. As much as she needed to talk to Thor, she did not want to get on the same plane with the man. But Hazel swallowed, and walked aboard the plane.

~H~

When Hazel got off the plane, she'd never been more happier in her life. Now all she had to do was find out where Thor lived, if he was still here.

Hazel walked towards the exit of the airport. She noticed that the man in the suit was following her. She walked a little farther. Now there were two men following her, only the other man was a lot older. Hazel was now officially freaked. She started to make a run for it. The men raced after her.

Hazel turned this way and that way, and had no idea where she was going. The men were still chasing her. Finally, Hazel turned a corner and looked behind her. The men weren't there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she heard someone say "Ms. Arratay?" Hazel about had a heart attack and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hazel woke up, she found it strange that A, she was totally not in Greenwich, B, she was on a gurney in some sort of hospital, and C, she was attached to the gurney with shackles, like some sort of freak. Technically, Hazel was a freak, but that's not the point.

She tried to sit up best she could and looked around. Now that she saw the room better, it kind of looked like a lab. Then she noticed the girl working on the desk across from her.

"Oh finally, you're awake. We thought you'd never. After all, you did go into quite a nasty shock. " The girl said when seeing Hazel. The girl wore a navy blue shirt with a gray sweater and jeans. She was also wearing red sneakers and safety goggles. She had brown, medium length hair, and whenever she spoke, she spoke with a British accent, so Hazel decided she must be British.

"I'll say. " Said the boy working right next to her. He wore a plaid shirt and tie with jeans, and he had really curly brown hair. He also spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Um...sorry, but I don't know who you are, or what I'm doing here. Could you please explain?" Hazel inquired.

"Right, sorry" Said the girl. "I'm Simmons, and this is Fitz. We are answering all your questions for you."

"Well, that's what Coulson told us to do anyway." Fitz said. "Who's Coulson?" Hazel asked.

"I am." a voice said. Then a man stepped into the room. "Hey, you're one of the dudes that chased me!" Hazel half yelled.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry, but we had to take precautions". Coulson said. "What precautions?" yelled Hazel. "I have a mission. I need to find Thor so he can tell me if..."

Then Hazel stopped. These people kidnapped her. She might not want to tell them what she was doing in Greenwich. They might cause her harm.

A prick in her arm brought Hazel back to her senses. "Ouch."

"Sorry, just taking blood." Simmons said. "Um...yet again, why?" Hazel asked.

Coulson smiled. "You really don't need Thor to answer if you're Asgardian or not. I can tell. I've had...difficult times with them."

"Oh...what happened?" asked Hazel. "Well, I'm not going into details," Coulson started. "But I will tell you that it involves a spear, high tech guns, and..."

"Sir?" Simmons said. "You really need to see this." She didn't take her eyes off the computer. Soon everyone in the lab was looking at the screen. Except Hazel. Hazel craned her neck to see, but she was blocked by Coulson's head. Soon Coulson turned around and looked at her. But it wasn't his kind,friendly gaze anymore. It was a look of fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, Hazel couldn't take any more surprises.

First, she learned that she didn't even need Thor. Second, everyone seemed bright and cheery until the blood tests came in, and then everyone steered clear of Hazel.

Hazel went from the lab to what looked like a dorm room, where she was introduced to Skye. Skye looked friendly enough. Black leggings, purple t-shirt with a black vest, boots, and shoulder length auburn hair. She and Hazel would share the dorm room.

Then Coulson called Skye out of the room. Hazel sat down on the bed. She desperately wanted to know what they were doing. So Hazel laid down and closed her eyes. Her spirit part of herself raised up and went through the door. Just another handy superpower to have.

She saw Skye and Coulson having a discussion a few feet from the door. As she inched forwards, she tried to adjust her hearing. She couldn't hear anything. She did catch some words. Finally, Hazel just gave up and went with what she could hear.

Skye was speaking because her mouth was moving. Hazel caught some words like _Safe_ and _okay_. Coulson looked on the verge of a panic attack. Then he started to talk really fast. Hazel didn't get anything except for two words.

_Avengers_ and _killed_.

Then they both stared at the door. Hazel watched as Coulson took a deep breath and headed for the door. That was Hazel's cue to return to her body.

Hazel's spirit returned, and Hazel sat up and opened her eyes just as Coulson walked in the room. Immediately Hazel asked "Who are the Avengers? And who killed who?"

Coulson looked stunned. "Were you...ah. Never mind. I should've known. After all, you are his kid."

Hazel was confused. "Wait...I'm who's kid?" She asked.

Coulson took another deep breath. "A few years ago, there was the Battle of New York," Coulson explained.

"Someone in my English class did a report on that." Hazel interrupted. "It was caused by some Asgardian. His name was Loki? Thor's brother."

"That's him." said Coulson. "Well, him and I had a little disagreement and...he killed me."

Hazel's brain went _fump_. Coulson took her confused face as an explanation."It's a really long story."

"I can tell." replied Hazel. "At any rate, the Avengers defeated his army and Thor took Loki back to Asgard. Then the incident in Greenwich a couple years ago, well, S.H.I.E.L.D got curious." Coulson continued.

"Sorry, who?"

"Us. Now stop interrupting."

"Fine. Proceed."

"So we asked Thor to keep an eye on him. We gave him a tracking device so we could do it for him. We found out that Loki was made king. A few weeks later the tracking device stopped giving a signal. We have two possible explanations; one, he finally found the device and destroyed it, or two, he was killed."

Hazel was still confused. "Okay...so what does that have to do with me?" Coulson looked at Hazel straight in the eye. "It means, Hazel, that your blood cells match his blood cells. It means that yes indeed, my worst fears are confirmed. It means, Hazel, that you, yes you, are Loki's daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel actually gave no physical reaction whatsoever. Mentally, Hazel's world exploded into millions of thousands of pieces.

Yeah, no wonder Coulson was having a mental panic attack. She was his murderer's kid! There could be a thousand reasons why he could not trust her. Loki himself could've found out that Coulson still lived, and had sent her to kill him again. Or that Hazel had a grudge on Coulson and wanted to kill him. Any number of possibilities ending in Coulson dying again. Plus, Loki destroyed New York and killed thousands of people. How could she be related to such an evil man?

"Oh. Well, whatever reason you have of not trusting me, you can trust me. I've never met Loki, and I don't want to meet the idiot anyway." Hazel told Coulson. She gave Coulson a smile, and Coulson left the room.

But before he did, he turned to Hazel and said "Thank you. I really wouldn't like to die again." Then his facial expression changed.

"By the way, you said I was one of the men that chased you, right?" Hazel replied with a head nod.

"Well, the funny thing is, only I was chasing you. Ward didn't come with me, and Fitz was in the lab." Hazel was shocked. She assumed Ward was another agent. So, if she was only being chased by one dude, who was the other guy?

Hazel took a deep breath, then went to her purse and pulled out her crystal necklace. The crystal now glowed a golden color. Hazel hesitated, then threw the chain over her neck. If someone came, when someone came, she would be ready.


	7. HAPPY MUTATION DAY!

Me: Hey guys! It's Raven!

Kayla: And Kayla!

Me: And today, we are going to introduce our little Q &amp; A thing! So, around this time last year, I watched Man of Steel. I was only into the first fifteen minutes, but I was hooked. I wanted to write a story like that! So, I thought a little bit, and I remember going "What if Krypton was Asgard?"

Kayla: How's that for a fun fact of the day?

Me: Then I discovered this amazing website, and became the writer I am today! So, in honor of my first published Fanfic,

*Kayla and I pull out party hats and Kazoos*

Kayla and I: HAPPY MUTATION DAY!

Me: You guys can leave questions addressed to Kayla and I and/or Hazel, and we will answer them to your hearts content!

Kayla: Oh, and don't worry, there will be a second Mutation.

Me: Bye! And don't forget to check out my other fanfics!

Kayla: Bye!


End file.
